Never Ending Horror
by Himara Sohma
Summary: A new girl has made her way into the Sohma family's life. But soon Akito finds out and tragedy strikes her down. Will she survive Akito's wrath or will another member suffer terribly? Find out what happens by reading this story.


For days on end, Akito found out that Tohru had died from a car accident, but shortly after he thought that all his trouble with people trying to interfere with the family was over, he found out that another girl had started living with Shigure, Yuki and Kyo. He let it slid for a few weeks but then he decided to go for a visit and found out that the girl had yet to leave.

Akito had gotten to the house that morning. It was a beautiful Saturday morning and it was around breakfast time when he got there. When he walked into the house he was already in a bad mood, but when he got into the house the sight mad him even more furious. He saw all the Sohma family members all in one room having fun. He walked over to Shigure and pulled him outside.

" Why hello Akito……what brings you here on such a lo-" Shigure said while being cut off.

" Why is that retched girl still here? And why is Hatori and Momiji and all the others here?" Akito was getting more pissed off by the moment.

" They just came for a visit." Shigure started but then Akito started yelling again.

" I don't care! I want that girl at the main house in an hour!" Akito said a bit more calmly but had that evil venom in his voice that said he was going to do something bad.

" Akito what are you planning on doing!" Shigure said with a scared look on his face.

" I plan on putting her in the same place I planned on putting that damn cat" Akito said as he left.

Shigure quickly ran up to Kyo and Yuki and told them and then told Keara ( A.N. Keara is the new girls name ) to head over to the estate.

An hour later Keara ended up at the Sohma Estate and walked in and saw Akito standing there with a grin on his face as he walked over to her and stood in front of her. The next thing she knew she had a whip around her neck and her lungs started to lose air.

" You will not stay with those kind people any more. For you will be staying in a cold dark room that was meant for Kyo." Akito said as Keara soon collapsed to the ground unconscious.

Keara woke up a few hours later. She was in a room that had a moldy bed, No Windows, a door with a window that stayed locked unless someone came in. Keara looked around and saw nobody else there. Keara shot her head up when she heard a noise coming from outside and then soon saw Akito and Kureno standing at the door and they walked in.

" Are you enjoying your stay here Keara?" Akito asked as he took Keara's Cheek in his hand.

Keara pulled away really fast.

" No……." Keara said quietly as she looked at the floor, trying not to look at them.

" So ungrateful!" Akito yelled as he slapped Keara hard across the face.

Kureno flinched when he saw her hit the floor from the force behind the hit. Kureno slowly walked over to Keara and knelt down beside her. Keara flinched when Kureno reached out to touch her cheek to see if she was ok.

" Akito why don't you head to your room…..you are ill after all. I shall leave Keara soon…I just need to talk to her." Kureno said quietly.

" Whatever…….she is even lucky me and you have come to visit her…." Akito said and left and told Kureno to shut the door and lock it so Keara didn't get out.

Kureno watched Akito leave and then slowly looked over at Keara who was curled up in a corner.

' Keara must have ran to the corner when Akito and I were talking' Kureno thought to himself as he walked over to Keara.

" Keara….Its ok…..you don't have to be afraid of me….." Kureno said gently.

Keara just looked up at Kureno with sadness in her eyes.

" Keara…..do you talk at all? If its ok for me asking." Kureno asked.

" Not really…….unless I have something to say or reply too…if it seems needed…" Keara said in a low gentle voice.

" Well I would like to have conversations once in a while with you if that's ok with you…" Kureno said, looking at Keara with gently eyes.

" …………Sure…..that would be nice Kureno." Keara said with a small smile.

" Well I see that they don't feed you to well so if you want I will bring you food at night when everyone else is asleep if you want." Kureno said.

" No thank you…….." Keara told him.

" But you must eat……..you will get sick if you don't." Kureno said with caring in his voice.

" I don't care anymore………" Keara said as she slowly walked over to her mold infested bed.

" Well I will at least bring you food when I think you need it ok…….please at least let me do that so you have more to eat then just what they give you." Kureno asked.

" Fine……….." Keara said gently and then fell unconscious from lack of food and energy.

Kureno looked sad for the first time in a long time. After watching Keara sleep for a while Kureno left. Though……before he left……he left a note for Keara right next to her.

The next morning….or what she thought was morning…..Keara sat up and looked around the room and noticed a note beside her and she picked it up and read it out loud to herself.

" Dear Keara,

I am sorry Akito has done this to you but I hope that you will consider me a friend because I am not like Akito….I want to help you……first off……..when you are don't reading this note….please tear it up so Akito or one of the servant who brings your food doesn't see it…….second….I am going to go see Shigure and the other Sohma's to have a meeting. I am going to see if we can all work together to try and get you out as soon as we can. It probably wont be able to happen for a while but we will try…….Third……I will be paying you visits from time to time at night when everyone is asleep so Neither of us gets in trouble. Well I will talk to you later tonight maybe…..please take care until then………goodbye…….

P.S. Good morning Keara.

Signed: Kureno Sohma." Keara Finished reading it and tore it up like instructed. Keara did this just in time, for one of the servants walked in and brought Keara her food.

Keara said her thanks and ate her food and left her tray next to the door and slept for the rest of the day. She had gotten woken up by Kureno who looked very Panicky.

" Kureno what's-" Keara said before getting cut off.

" Keara listen…….Akito is planning on hurting you. I saw him leave the room with his whip! I am unable to do anything about this but the most I can do is give you this." Kureno said as he handed Keara what looked like an inhaler.

" Kureno what's this?" Keara asked.

" If you get hurt to badly…..Inhale this medicine that is held inside the tube…….it will hold off the lack of energy……..at least until I can get to you with Hatori to check you……" Kureno stopped momentarily and looked up and heard Akito's footsteps walking across the floor.

" Ok Keara remember what I said…….Hide the Inhaler until Akito leaves……..I have to go……good luck…" Kureno said before running out and hiding until Akito was in Keara's room and then he ran to the stairs and back to get Hatori.

Akito walked into the room and saw Keara sitting on the floor starring out the window. Akito smirked and slowly walked over to her and put his arms around her shoulders and Keara jumped in surprise.

" Jumpy aren't we Keara?" Akito asked, leaning down and resting his chin on Keara's shoulder, next to her neck. When Akito got no answer he just put his lips against Keara's neck and he received a slap from Keara.

" Why you little bitch! I was showing you gentleness and this how I get repaid!" Akito walked up to Keara and pushed her to the ground and punched her a few times and hit her with the whip to knock some senses into her.

" If you won't go along with this then I will have to force it upon you!" Akito said with anger in his voice. He then forced her to the floor and Keara started to struggle against his power. Keara lifted one of her arms to hit Akito again but Akito just snapped her arm back down to the floor very hard. The force caused Keara to break her arm.

Keara flinched and screamed from the pain. Keara didn't resist after that even though she got punched a few times.

After Akito was done with Keara, he put his robe back on and left her on the cold floor and he walked out but stopped and turned around.

" Maybe next time you won't resist" Akito said, walking out and shutting the door.

Keara looked down at the floor and watched as her blood dripped on the floor. She didn't realize she had so may cuts and bruises she had from being hit by Akito's hands and his whip. She slowly got up and put her clothes on as fear ran through her head. She was so afraid of Akito, but now she had more to worry about.

Keara remembered the inhaler that Kureno had given her and she walked over to her bed and picked up the pillow it was hidden under and she went to lift up her other arm but winced from the pain surging through her broken arm. She picked up the inhaler with her good arm and inhaled the medicine. After she took the inhalers medicine, she sat on her bed and held her arm still so that there was no way it could get worse. After a few minutes, Keara heard footsteps above her. At first she thought it was Akito heading back to her room but then she heard another pair of footsteps and then thought that maybe it was Kureno and Hatori. When she didn't hear the footsteps anymore she waited there and then heard the door open. Then next thing she heard was Kureno panicking.

" Oh My God Keara!" Kureno panicked as she ran to Keara's side.

" Kureno calm down and move aside." Hatori told him as he walked up to Keara and laid her down on the bed and told Keara to take off the clothing that was covering up the wounds. She had to take off everything but her Under Garments. Kureno stood there blushing as Keara laid there in almost nothing as Hatori was bandaging her wounds.

" I am so sorry I couldn't stop this from happening Keara….Please forgive me…." Kureno said.

" It's ok Kureno……….." Keara said in her gentle voice.

Hatori lifted her arm, not knowing it was broken and it caused Keara to wince and cry in pain.

" He broke your arm didn't he?" Hatori asked.

Keara nodded.

After a while, Hatori finished attending to Keara's wounds and walked over to Kureno and patted his shoulder and walked out of the room. Kureno watched Hatori leave and then ran to Keara's side and fell to his knees beside her bed and looked at her as tears came to his eyes.

" I………I'm so sorry Keara……….I'm Sorry…." Kureno told her over and over again as he laid his head down on the edge of the bed and sobbed quietly. He was shocked when he felt a hand pat his head. He looked up to meet Keara's eyes.

" Its not your fault Kureno………..you couldn't have done anything to stop it…….." Keara told him.

Kureno couldn't help it even though he knew he wasn't suppose to do so and he hugged Keara gently. Kureno sat there and looked up to see Keara's face 4 inches away from his.

" Kureno………you didn't………turn into your Zodiac form…….." Keara said in astonishment.

Kureno couldn't believe it and he looked at his hands and saw skin and not feathers. ( Cause Kureno is the rooster yay ) Kureno looked up at Keara.

" You are the one who is suppose to end the curse……….." Kureno said in astonishment.

Keara looked at him and blushed as she realized Kureno was now 3 inches from her face. Kureno noticed this and blushed too.

" I……I'm Sorry." Kureno went to get up but lost his footing and fell forward but put his hands on the bed to prevent from landing on her broken arm. He opened his eyes and saw a blushing Keara beneath him. Kureno saw Keara look up at him and he couldn't help it and he kissed her. He pulled away after a little while.

" I'm sorry for that……" Kureno apologized.

" It's ok" said Keara. She was blushing way to much to react to the kiss. Keara sat up and watched as Kureno stood up and walked to the door.

" I will talk to you later when I stop by tomorrow.." Kureno said as he walked out of the room, shutting the door.

Keara sat there for a while starring off at nothing. She finally conjured up what happened a minute ago and started blushing.

Kureno sat up in his room as he was half regretting was he did. He then started to think that maybe she loved Kyo more then him. He did after all see them together a lot. Kureno laid down on his bed and stared up at the ceiling.

" Why must I feel like this now? Now of all times." Kureno asked himself. Soon after that Kureno laid his head on the pillow and fell asleep. He slept for a few hours then got up and heard talking from outside so he walked to the door and listened through it. He heard Akito and someone else talking.

" So what do you want me to do boss?" the man said.

" All I want you to do is hurt her bad enough to where she will wish she were dead. Can you do that Kyoshika?" Akito asked.

" Yes Akito I can. I shall do it tonight and in a few months…….I will kill her." Kyoshika said.

" Perfect." Akito said.

Kureno stood there at the door in terror and finally brought up enough courage to run down to Keara's Room to hopefully try and stop what was to happen. Kureno ran down the stairs and to Keara's Room but got stopped by one of the servants. Kureno punched the servant and ran into the room and stopped dead in his tracks at the sight he saw in front of him.

Kyoshika was standing over Keara's body. Keara was covered in blood and blood started to pool around her body. Kyoshika walked past Kureno and smirked evilly. Once Kyoshika left Kureno ran over to Keara and lifted up her limp body. He didn't care if blood got onto his clothes. He checked for a pulse and was happy when he found one. He lifted her body up off of the ground and set her onto her bed and took a wet cloth and wiped away the blood and ran to his room and got her a pair of his clothes and ran back down and dressed her in bandages and put the clothes in the garbage and put the ones he got on her. He put a blanket over her and closed the door on his way out and ran to his room and dialed the number to Shigure's house and waited for someone to pick up.

" Hello?" The voice said.

" Yuki hurry put Shigure on the phone!" Kureno said frantically.

There was a quick pause after that and then he heard Shigure's voice.

" Kureno? What a lovely thing for you to call!" Shigure said.

" Shigure this is serious." Kureno said. He heard a voice of what he thought to be Kyo's voice.

" Shigure what's up? What's with the serious face?" Kureno heard Kyo ask ok the other end in the background.

" Kureno what's wrong? Why do you sound so frantic?" Shigure asked in a serious tone.

" Shigure put me on speaker phone. I need to talk to all of you." Kureno demanded.

" ok Kureno…..you are on speaker phone now." Shigure said.

" Now what's going on Kureno" Kyo said.

" Guys listen……Keara is badly hurt and Akito hired a hit man type person and they plan on……..killing Keara………." Kureno said. He waited for a response after the awkward silence that was received as a reaction for what he told them.

" What do you mean they plan on killing her!" Kyo shouts in a panic.

" Akito can't do that!" Shigure shouted soon after.

" Is there anyway we can stop this? I mean how long do we have until they plan on killing her?" Yuki asked.

" In 3 Months………and I was thinking on having a meeting……….we have to invite everyone else though……" Kureno said.

" When will the meeting be Kureno?" Shigure asked.

" Tomorrow……….we need to talk as soon as possible." Kureno told them.

" Ok." Kyo said. " I will do anything to get Keara out of there…." Kyo said to himself.

" Shigure call everyone else………I will meet everyone at your house tomorrow around 3 pm." Kureno said.

" Fine…….." Shigure said.

" Good bye guys." Kureno said.

" Goodbye" Said Kyo, Yuki, and Shigure.

Kureno hung up the phone and went to sleep.

The next morning Kureno woke up to find it to be 2:30 pm already. He ran into the shower and got out and got dressed and headed to Shigure's House. When he got there, he saw everyone standing there with worried looks on their faces.

" Now to get to the meeting….." Kureno began.

Back at the Sohma Estate, Keara woke up in a lot of pain. A few hours had past when she had Kureno stop by to say he was going to a family meeting. She looked up and heard someone walk through the door and saw Kureno standing there. Kureno shut the door but not all the way so he didn't get locked in. He walked over to Keara and told her what they talked about at the meeting.

" But Kureno that can be risky if Akito finds out." Keara said.

" I know but Keara I can't have you living like this…….I know you love Kyo……..but I cant help but love you Keara…………so I will risk my life to go with the plan………………………………" Kureno said and kissed her forehead and walked out.

Keara sat there with tears in her eyes and a blush on her face.

2 and a half months later

Akito had been asleep since it was around 2 in the morning and the only one awake in the Estate was Kureno. Kureno walked out to the gate and opened it and Yuki and Shigure walked in and followed Kureno to Keara's Room. They got to the door and opened it and saw Keara asleep. Yuki walked over Keara and woke her up.

" Keara……..wake up we are here to get you….." Yuki said quietly.

Keara woke up and was surprised to see Yuki standing next to the bed.

" Yuki…………." Keara said as she sat up and hugged him.

Yuki freaked out at first but was surprised when he didn't turn into a rat.

" Shigure……….we have to move quickly…." Kureno said.

" Right……..Keara hurry follow us…." Shigure whispered.

Yuki took Keara's arm and walked out of the room with her. Her had one of her arms around his shoulder to support her weight. They got to the gate and Shigure, Yuki and Keara walked to a car that was parked close to the gate. Keara looked at who was driving and saw Hatori. She smiled and Yuki opened the back door and Keara was surprised to see Kyo there.

" Yuki hand me Keara." Kyo said.

Yuki put Keara next to Kyo and Kyo moved over so Yuki could sit too. Keara passed out before he got in the car.

The ride to the house, Kyo had Keara's Head on his knees and Yuki had her legs on his lap. When they got to the house, the other Sohma members had left. Kyo carried Keara to her room and sat in the chair next to the bed for a while. Keara woke up and looked over and saw Kyo laying his head on the bed and his hand on hers. Keara smiled a bit and stroked his hair. Kyo woke up and looked at her with a drowsy look on his face.

" Good Morning Kyo" Keara said gently.

" Good Morning Keara" Kyo said in response. He remembered that he held her hand while he slept and he blushed a bit.

Keara sat up and gave Kyo a hug.

" Keara no I will transform!" Kyo shouted as he was hugged. Kyo froze when he opened his eyes to see his own arms instead of orange cat arms and smiled.

" I don't know why but now when I hug a member of the cursed Sohma's they don't transform" Keara said.

" Good………." Kyo said with a smile and hugged her back. " Wow its weird………..I haven't been hugged by anyone before…….well I mean……hugged to where I can actually hug them back."

" You poor thing" Keara said gently and kept Kyo in her arms.

Kyo fell asleep in Keara's arms after a while.

A few hours later Shigure ran up the stairs, scaring Kyo and Keara.

" Hey Shigure what's wrong with you?" Kyo asked.

" Listen, Yuki is getting things ready……Akito found out that Keara left…..he is coming here to look for her…" Shigure said.

" I won't let him take her again I won't!" Kyo shouted.

" He won't…..I will run away if he tries to take me…" Keara said as she stood up. She heard a knocking at the door and she walked past Shigure and Kyo and walked to the door and answered it.

Akito stood there, more angry than he had been. Akito grabbed Keara by the arm but Keara pushed him away and ran into the road and was going to cross the street but Akito grabbed her arm again. Before they knew it, there was a truck driving their way and it couldn't stop. Shigure, Kyo and Yuki ran down to the road screaming for them to move. The truck was about 10 feet away. Not having enough time to run out of the way, Keara just pushed Akito out of the way and Akito fell to the ground out of harms way. Keara went to move but it was to late. Shigure, Kyo, and Yuki watched in fear as the truck skidded to a halt but didn't stop in time. Keara's body flew across the road and slammed to the ground hard.

" Keara!" Kyo shouted out to her as he ran to her side. He got to her body but slipped. He was confused about what he slipped on………..until he looked down and saw blood surrounding Keara's body.

Shigure and Yuki ran to Keara and Kyo. By that time, the ambulance had arrived. Kyo said he would go to the hospital with Keara. Yuki and Shigure took Akito to the main house and also told everyone else the sad news.

A few hours after the incident, all of the Zodiac members of the Sohma family was at the hospital waiting for the doctors to say if Keara was ok or not.

" Why…….why her? Why not me?" Akito asked out loud.

" It was meant for you Akito…………." Momiji suddenly said.

" I know." Akito replied.

" But unlike you………" Hiro began.

" She has a heart" Kisa said, finishing Hiro's Sentence.

" She cares about people's lives and well-being." Kagura added.

For the very first time in Akito's life, he shed a tear. Everyone was astonished and surprised. A little while after the conversation, the doctor came out with a clip board.

" Sohma?" The doctor asked.

All the Sohma's looked up.

" Yes?" They all said.

" Umm…….Kureno Sohma, Kyo Sohma, Yuki Sohma and Shigure and Hatori Sohma." The doctor corrected.\

Kureno, Kyo, Yuki, Shigure and Hatori stood up and walked over. Everyone else watched their expressions to see what was wrong. Yuki's Eyes went very big, Kyo got angry, Shigure looked very serious, Kureno was crying, and Hatori had a look of self-pity for everyone. When the doctor went back into Keara's Hospital Room, The called Sohma's went back to the others.

" What's wrong!" Kisa asked.

" She is still alive……" Yuki said.

" That's Great news not bad!" Haru said.

" But……….she is paralyzed from the neck down………" Kyo said.

Everyone gasped and some cried. Some got angry. Kisa, Momiji, Kagura, Yuki, Kureno, Shigure, Aya, and Ritsu cried right then and there. Kyo got angry and clenched his fists and Haru managed to stay Haru and not Black Haru. Haru tried to calm Kyo down. Hatori was trying to calm the others who were crying. Hiro was hugging Kisa, Kureno was crying with Shigure and Aya.

" Just be happy that she is still alive." Akito said, standing up.

" If it wasn't for you she would still be able to move!" Kyo shouted and ran towards Akito and punched him.

Akito fell to the ground and Kyo went to got hit him again but got stopped by Haru.

" Kyo just think! Would Keara want you to fight!" Haru asked loudly.

" Hey stop yelling!" One of the Nurses said.

" Shut the hell up you moron!" Haru yelled, Now turning Black Haru.

After everyone calmed down and stopped yelling and crying, the doctor came out with Keara in his arms.

" I would have used a wheel chair but she might fall out of it, due to the paralyzed state she is in. So someone will have to carry her……..and if you want her to go somewhere or if she wants or needs to go somewhere…….someone has to carry her to and from the place." The doctor told them.

" I will carry her…….." Kyo said.

" Kyo you don't have to……..I don't need to travel…….." Keara said.

" Yes you do! You don't know how bad it s to not be able to not go anywhere! I won't let you just sit there and miss all the things that we get to see!" Kyo shouted, a tear falling from his eye.

" Kyo……….." Keara gasped.

" Kyo Me and Shigure can carry her too." Yuki said.

" No……..I want to." Kyo said, Looking at Yuki.

Yuki nodded. Kyo walked up to Keara and the doctor and took Keara in his arms and walked to the car. Keara looked up at Kyo and saw a look of sadness in his eyes.

" I'm sorry Kyo." Keara said.

" Don't be." Kyo said, looking down and he gave a smile. " This gives me and you time to get to know even more about each other." He winked at her and she blushed.

The whole ride to the House, Keara was in Kyo's arms the whole time. Keara fell asleep until they got home. Kyo carried her out of the car and brought her inside and she woke up when he started to climb the stairs.

" I really appreciate you doing this." Keara said.

" Its really no big deal Keara." Kyo said.

A few Months after the whole incident………..

" Keara you can't expect me to do that………" Kyo said.

" Please it's the only way I don't have to stay like this…." Keara said quietly.

" I don't care…..I won't do it……." Kyo said before storming out of the room.

That day, Kyo ran into Akito during one of his walks. Kyo told Akito about what Keara asked him to do, even though he didn't know why he was telling him because it was Akito's fault anyway.

" Well there is one thing I can do…….I have enough power to give you one wish…….and if I give you the wish……..don't you dare tell anyone……I don't want them knowing I am a nice guy now…." Akito said.

" Please Akito I will do almost anything to help Keara……" Kyo said, almost at the verge of pleading.

" Fine…….what is your wish….." Akito asked as he put his hands to Kyo's Head.

" I wish………..I was the paralyzed one and not Keara………..but not right away…….let the wish take effect when I get to the house and inside so that way I can get some help." Kyo said.

" Very Well…." Akito said, starting to chant a spell and a light glowed.

Kyo thanked Akito and then they headed back to their houses.

Kyo walked through the door and was greeted by Yuki for once. Kyo went to say hello in return but he felt a shock go up and down his spine and legs and arms. Then next thing he knew he fell to the ground, not being able to feel anything from the shoulders down. Yuki ran up and caught Kyo before he fell.

" Shigure come quick something is wrong with Kyo!" Yuki shouted and he lifted Kyo onto his back and carried his up to His Room.

Shigure walked past Keara's room and stopped in amazement. He looked in the room and saw Keara moving her legs and arms and was sitting up on her bed.

" Keara come quick we think Kyo is paralyzed…..he isn't moving." Shigure said before running to Kyo's Room.

Keara got right up and ran to Kyo's Room as well and ran in and saw Kyo laying there helplessly.

Keara helped Kyo after that day just like he helped her. Even though it was embarrassing, she even helped him when he needed to use the bathroom, helped him with his bath and get dressed. Kyo was embarrassed by it but he didn't feel right having a guy do all this for him.

After a few months, Keara had to go get some more food and Shigure was out at a meeting with his editor, so Yuki was left to watch over Kyo. Yuki had just walked upstairs to bring Kyo a drink. Yuki was just about to leave when Kyo called out his name.

" Yuki……" Kyo called out.

" Yeah Kyo……" Yuki replied.

" I need a favor……….I can't have Keara do all this for me and I am implying to much on you guys……" Kyo started to say.

" What do you mean Kyo?" Yuki asked.

" I mean…………I want you to end my life……….." Kyo said, looking at the ceiling.

" You can't be serious Kyo!" Yuki shouted.

" Yuki I am serious………please…………." Kyo asked.

" Kyo…………" Yuki stared in shock. He had never seen Kyo beg for anything before.

" Please Yuki…" Kyo asked again.

" No Kyo I can't……" Yuki said before walking out the door.

Yuki sat at the table thinking to himself. No one was home yet and he had been thinking about what Kyo had asked him for quite a while now. He looked over at the counter and saw a plastic bag and duck tape. He slowly walked over to it and picked it up. He began walking up the stairs to Kyo's Room. When he got to Kyo's Bedroom, Kyo was sound asleep. He couldn't believe what he was doing. He couldn't believe how he caved in to this. It was Murder…..

Yuki slowly walked over to Kyo's bed and set the tape on the bed and went to lift Kyo's head up, until he saw Kyo's eyes open and Kyo gave a small smile.

" Thank you my cousin…" Kyo said with another small smile.

" Your welcome Kyo………" Yuki said as he began to get teary eyed.

Yuki picked up the plastic bag and put it around Kyo's Head. Yuki then picked up the tape and put tape all around the edges of the bag and around Kyo's neck to insure that no air got into the bag.

" I am so sorry Kyo………." Yuki said as he took his hands away from the bag.

He hear a muffled voice from the bag saying what he thought sounded like ' Its ok Yuki…….Its not your fault……..I asked you…'. He looked down at his Cousin Kyo. The bag moved up and down, signifying that Kyo was taking in as much air as possible. After a few minutes, Kyo was trashing around and screaming in pain as all the air began to leave his lungs.

Yuki looked away and held his hands to his ears, not being able to take in the horrible noise of his cousin dieing. Yuki couldn't hold it in anymore and began to cry. He looked over because he failed to hear any noise from his cousin. When he turned around he cried more as he walked over to the now dead body of his cousin. He took off the tape from around his neck and slid the bag off. He heard something from outside the room but he thought it was a mouse or something because he didn't hear anyone come in.

He got rid of the plastic bag and tape and walked out as if it was nothing, but he felt like he was a masked murderer. He knew he would end up feeling this way for a while now. That night he cried himself to sleep and he heard Keara walk into her room before he fell asleep.

The next morning, Shigure ran into Yuki's room and said that Kyo was dead. Yuki had to pretend to be shocked. He hated it. He got up and walked downstairs to the kitchen to see Keara hunched over.

" Keara are you ok?" Yuki asked

Keara looked up and Yuki's eyes got wide. There Keara was, right in front of him, crying. Yuki had never seen Keara cry. She never did it in front of anyone almost.

" Yuki…….I saw you…….I saw you in Kyo's room last night….." Keara said as tear slowly ran down her face silently.

Yuki gasped. He didn't think anyone was home.

" Why Yuki why!" Keara shouted, running towards Yuki, about to punch him.

Yuki grabbed her hand and pulled her into his arms.

" Keara calm down! Kyo asked me to do it I swear!" Yuki said, trying to calm her down.

" Why didn't you tell one of us!" Keara shouted again.

" Because he made me promise!" Yuki shouted.

Keara gasped when she saw tears fall from Yuki's Eyes.

Keara and Yuki stayed in a comforting hug for a while just crying. It was decided that they would have a funeral for Kyo. After the funeral everyone went home and mourned for Kyo's death.

A few Year passed and no matter what Yuki or any of the other Sohma family members did, Keara still cried sometimes at night when she thought no one knew. Kureno tried to cheer her up but nothing he did worked. He asked her to go out with him but she just began to cry so he left it alone.

One day, Yuki walked into Keara's Room to see how she was holding up because he knew she still cried a lot about Kyo's Death, and when he go to the door he saw Keara laying on the floor holding a needle in her hand. Yuki ran over to her and realized Keara put sleeping serum into a needle and put it into her arm. Yuki checked for a pulse and sighed in relief when he found one. He set her on her bed and sat there for a while. The next morning Keara woke up and Yuki yelled at her but then forgave her.

Keara ended up not dating anyone because she felt that Kyo loved her and that if she went out with someone then she would regret it. So she ended up dieing alone but Yuki and the others knew she would be happy because she would be with Kyo again. She was 37 years old. Keara was driving to her job when someone rammed into her car with theirs and then drove off. She died when the car had jerked forward and snapped her neck. Akito died a year after Keara did. After those three deaths………everyone was sad for a while but tried to be happy. They knew Kyo, Keara and Akito would have wanted it that way. So after a few years everyone ended up married and some had a happy life with beautiful kids and a loving wife or husband.


End file.
